La révolution des stylos bleus
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Zyeuter n'est même pas un véritable verbe."


Yo ! La Nuit du FoF, encore et toujours, sur le thème Zyeuter. Je suis moyen satisfaite, mais en même temps, cette Nuit, j'ai fini presque tous mes textes dans les temps ils n'allaient pas en plus être bien, quoi. Bref.

Bonne lecture !

 _La révolution des stylos bleus_

« Alors là, je suis carrément pas d'accord. Genre pas du tout du tout. »

C'était sa première année d'enseignement, à Riku, et franchement, s'il n'avait pas été obligé pour sa thèse, il n'aurait jamais envisagé la chose. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, se caler derrière son ordinateur, contempler tout ce qu'il avait encore à rédiger, procrastiner sur la prochaine colloc à laquelle il avait tout sauf envie de participer pour finir par s'abrutir de séries qui avaient sans doute été conçues pour la capacité de compréhension d'un escargot anthropophage. C'était sa première année d'enseignement, et il se retrouvait avec un Vanitas sur les bras. Il regarda la copie que son élève lui tendait, une rédaction qui avait été beaucoup trop annotée de rouge, et à raison. Riku soupira, acceptant de remettre à plus tard son retour à la maison. Pour gagner du temps, il pourrait bien sauter quelques étapes et passer directement aux séries. _Dexter_ ou _How to get away with murder_?

« Avec quoi est-ce que tu n'es pas d'accord ?

— Bah tout. Là, pourquoi c'est souligné ?

— Tu as écrit « Il zyeutait sa pote avec un air pas trop normal dans son genre. », sérieusement ?

— Euh, ouais ?

— « Zyeuter » n'est même pas un verbe correct !

— Alors ça c'est dégueulasse, vous l'utilisez tout l' temps.

— À l'oral seulement.

— Et quoi ? À l'oral on a le droit de faire des fautes ? Alors pourquoi vous grincez des dents chaque fois qu'un élève dit « malgré que » ? Sérieux, si les profs de Français on l' droit de dire des trucs, pendant leurs cours, et qu'on n'a pas le droit de les écrire après, j' vois pas l'intérêt du principe.

— Tu vas prétendre que j'ai utilisé tous les termes que tu as employés dans cette rédaction ?

— À peu de choses près, ouais.

— Attends … Ah, elle est belle celle-là : « La gosseline avait les pieds gelés, mais n'ayant pas trop le choix puisque c'était monter dans la guimbarde avec son chopin ou retourner faire son cancan et rester avec les gouapeurs de son quartier à fumer des orphelins, elle flancha pas et fit ce que toute biche raisonnable ferait : elle monta et cria au chauffeur la direction du Boul'miche. »

— Alors … »

Très sûr de lui, le Vanitas sortit de sa poche un petit carnet noir rempli de minuscules post-its multicolores.

« Y a un mois, vous avez dit à Sora qui voulait pas aller au tableau « d'arrêter avec ses pieds gelés », en septembre déjà, vous avez demandé à Axel qui était rentré en cours avec son mégot à demi fini d'aller « jeter son orphelin dehors » parce que ça empestait la classe, le sept novembre, vous avez utilisé le mot « gosseline » pour parler de Causette … Je continue ? »

Riku fixa son élève avec une énorme question dans le regard. Un soupçon d'espoir, aussi.

« Mais … Tu écoutes ce que je dis ? »

Pour le coup, l'adolescent piqua un fard et grommela un moment dans sa barbe ce qui semblait une litanie de jurons fort peu catholiques avant d'affirmer plus franchement :

« Croyez pas que vous m'intéressez ou quoi, hein, surtout pas, juste que vous me soûlez avec votre « Faites c' que j' dis pas c' que j' fais », c'est tout, du coup vos commentaires sur ma copie ils sont carrément pas recevables et puis merde si l'éditeur à Raymond Quenaud il lui avait tenu l' crachoir comme ça, bah personne aurait jamais lu Zazie dans l' métro et puis aussi c'est quoi votre problème avec l'argot ? Vous le parlez faites pas votre élitiste de merde, ouais, c'est carrément d' la discrimination sociale, c' que vous faites ! »

Le gamin s'était totalement perdu dans son argumentaire qui aurait bien pu être véritablement pertinent s'il n'était pas aussi embrouillé, aussi pressé. Finalement, l'élève s'enfuit, abandonnant sa copie derrière lui. Le pire, c'était bien que c'était une des meilleures rédactions qu'il aie lues. Le doctorant finit par soupirer rêveusement à ce que c'était que d'avoir un crush sur un professeur, se sentant soudain vieux. Il rangea la copie annotée dans son sac, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être revoir sa notation. En attendant, il avait une thèse à procrastiner.

.

.

Hm … Voilà ?

Des bisous !


End file.
